


My Little Pony

by brainofck



Category: My Little Pony, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gives presents to his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Pony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [green_grrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_grrl/gifts).



Jack stood in the hidden room he had built in to the back of his closet, trying to decide. Jack spent a lot of his down time in this little room. Especially in the last year, after Daniel had ascended.

He was sure his NID minders had noticed – noticed that he spent an amazing amount of time in his closet. He knew because they had found the decoy room. The secret room _outside_ his really important secret room. The decoy room was his mini-dungeon and held his collection of sex toys.

He was confident that the NID had found the room when Dr. Fraiser handed him the pamphlet titled: "The Choking Game: The Deadly Trend Killing Our Teenagers."

"Sir, I'm your doctor. You know you can talk to me about anything," she said earnestly.

He didn't know what was creepier after that. The fact that she checked his neck for ligature marks as frequently as she shined that damned pen light in his eyes, or her suggestive assurance, after one too many mint juleps at the Fourth of July cookout, that, "If you ever needed any help…with anything…doctors have very strong hands."

Though he supposed he shouldn't be surprised that the medical staff might want to strangle him.

In any case, none of his warning devices were ever tripped on his inner, truly secret room, so he was pretty sure that the NID guys had been satisfied when they found the first secret room and figured he was spending all his closet time indulging in a little recreational auto-erotic asphyxiation.

The real secret was still a secret.

Jack spent a lot of time with the inhabitants of this little room. Sometimes they romped through their Teapot Palace. Sometimes he just paraded them around the shelves. Sometimes, he would just hold one and stare into her sympathetic, loving eyes and stroke her soft, silky mane.

And sometimes, when he had a very special friend, he would take one of his ponies out into the world.

* * *

Daniel regarded his unexpected guest with bemusement.

"Do you mind if I come in?" he asked.

"Uh. Sure," Daniel replied. He still didn't have all his memories back from being ascended, and there were certain reactions he had to people and things that just didn't fit. And none of his emotional responses to Jack fit. He could hardly remember anything about him yet, but his heart would race and his stomach would do flip-flops anytime the guy looked at him across the room, much less got anywhere near him.

Jack was clearly dangerous and intelligent. But he didn't seem threatening. After his initial shock at Daniel's reappearance, Jack had seemed genuinely glad, though sometimes Daniel thought he was angry, too. It was confusing.

And now, Jack stood in the middle of Daniel's temporary quarters, looking nervous and out of place.

"What can I do for you?" Daniel asked.

Jack held out a gift bag. It was black with a print of brightly colored stars. Spangled hologram paper artfully stuffed the top, hiding the bag's contents.

Jack took a deep breath as Daniel accepted the gift.

"It was hard. You know, when you… left. While you were… gone. I had a lot of time to think about what was important to me."

Daniel divided his attention between Jack's comments and the contents of the bag, revealed when Daniel removed the paper.

It was a small toy pony, pink, with a purple nylon mane and blue eyes. The pony was marked with a compass on her hind quarters.

Also in the bag was a handwritten page. Daniel looked up at Jack, who was blushing a little.

"I took the packages and threw them away a long time ago. But I remember all their stories, and I wanted you to have this one."

Daniel read.

 _North Star_

 _North Star loves adventures that take her flying high into the sky. One evening, on her way back from a visit with Mr. Moon, something bright and shiny blazed quickly across her path. "A falling star," North Star thought excitedly, "I think I'll follow it!" Flapping her furry wings, she wisked off in search of the star. It was almost morning when she finally spotted it sitting on top of the Dream Castle. "I've been looking for you," North Star laughed as the star jumped on her back. "We were playing hide-and-seek and I got lost," the little star explained. North Star knew exactly what the star needed. "Use this and you won't get lost anymore," she said handing the star her compass. That night, the little star lit the whole sky as a special thank you to North Star._




Daniel looked up to see Jack smiling nervously. He shrugged.

"You got lost, like the little star," he said quietly. "I'm really glad you found your compass and came back."

And just like a key in a lock, Daniel knew the missing piece. He understood why everything about his reaction to Jack was wrong. Because it wasn't. He wrapped his arms around his lover and said, "I am, too."

* * *

Sometimes, when JonathanO'Neill had a special friend, he would take one of his ponies out into the world.

Once, Jonathan explained that to Teal'c. Jonathan brought a pony to Teal'c and he cried some and he said that he didn't know how he would have made it through without his ponies – and Teal'c.

Jonathan said Merriweather Pony played with her friends and had exciting adventures with them. He said she was a good listener, and always ready to help a friend who needed support. He said Teal'c was his best friend.

Teal'c stood outside Daniel's partially open door. He saw North Star and the close embrace.

That night alone in his own quarters, he thought, "Best... friend. Just friend." A tear slid down onto Merriweather's mane.

**Author's Note:**

> When we both signed up for the last year, said, "Okay, if you get me, you have to do the [My Little Pony one](http://green-grrl.livejournal.com/12347.html)." Except of course, her statement did not include a hyperlink! Because I was there when it happened. She didn't need a hyperlink for me!
> 
> And lo, I _did_ receive Green Grrl as my remix ~~victim~~ assignment. But [Within Arm's Reach](http://green-grrl.livejournal.com/67452.html) was the story that really called to me, so that's what I remixed.
> 
> Some stories are perfect as they stand, and just cannot be remixed. That was how I felt about My Little Jaffa. BUT! I had been commanded! So I went back to the original challenge, at [ Ten Commandments of Fan Fiction](http://b-cavis.livejournal.com/67817.html).
> 
> And the commandment was:
> 
> "There will come a day when you shall wonder what Teal’c would look like hugging a My Little Pony, and you shall indulge in that curiosity, for it is good in the eyes of the Lord."

> 
> Also, later, apparently the Lord is pleased that Daniel talks to Merryweather Pony.
> 
> So, I didn't really remix Green Grrl's piece, in the strictest sense of the word. Her story was sweet and sad and cuddly. Mine is totally not. I did sort of riff on My Little Jaffa, trying to maintain the spirit of the Lord's (and Green Grrl's) command… But, anyway. Yadda yadda.


End file.
